The Avengers
Sonic For Hire: The Avengers is the seventh episode of the sixth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the seventy-second episode overall. In this episode, Mario is back and wants revenge against Sonic. Plot The newly revived Mario has rounded up Boba Fett, Ghost Rider, and Dog the Bounty Hunter, on account of them being the best bounty hunters in the universe. Or at least since they all had decent reviews on Yelp. He orders them to find Sonic, and bring him to his office. Mario strictly warns them to bring Sonic to him alive, but the bounty hunters are distracted by more important matters. Ghost Rider's flames crackling in his ears leaves him with bad hearing, Dog worried that Rider's flames will singe his hair, and Boba Fett is far too self absorbed in his role as a "suped up Stormtrooper". Dog's hair then does catch fire, as Mario orders the threesome to get Sonic. At Sonic's mansion, the doorbell rings. When Sonic answers, in come the bounty hunters. They ask Sonic if he's their target, and he nervously denies it, then tells Eggman that the food they've ordered is here. Eggman comes running up to the door, with Sonic telling them that he's their man. When Ghost Rider points out that he just called him Eggman, Sonic confuses all 3 bounty hunters into believing that Eggman is their target. As they attack the doctor, Earthworm Jim uses his gun to vaporize them all. Tails realizes that Mario must've sent the bounty hunters for Sonic, and that he may already be looking for another group to find Sonic for him, so the guys should consider finding some protection of their own. Sonic sarcastically thanks the "Narrator", a statement punctuated by Tails telling the episode itself to cut to a new scene. In a nearby metropolis, the Avengers are fighting off an army of robotic soldiers. The Hulk asks, rather fluently, why the group is called the Avengers, and what exactly they are "avenging", since he just met the guys. Awkward silence follows, prompting Hulk to go back to his usual speech, albeit begrudgingly. Captain America states that they are "avenging" the Earth. Mario soon finds the Avengers, as Capt. America mentions that they didn't come up with the name, telling him to talk to "Eyepatch" about it. Mario tells the Avengers to find Sonic and bring him to him, not to mention an explanation for the confusing sight of Black Widow apparently twerking at some robots. Iron Man mentions that she's about as worthless as "Katniss", prompting a "fuck you" from Hawkeye. Captain America and the Avengers agree to find Sonic... as soon as they're done with their lunch break, leaving the robot soldiers free to destroy the city. At a restaurant called "Shawarma Chameleon", the Avengers are having lunch. Sonic and Crew enter to ask for help in protecting him, with Sonic comparing himself ordering the Avengers around to Nick Fury. Recognizing their bounty, the Hulk grabs Sonic as he, Capt. America, and Iron Man head out. Tails asks Hawkeye, who they've left behind, as to where they're taking Sonic. Hawkeye says he doesn't know, and that he hates those guys. Eggman mentions that they hate him too, calling him the "Aquaman" of the group. Character Appearances *Mario *Bobba Fett (debut) *Ghost Rider (debut) *Dog the Bounty Hunter (debut) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *The Hulk (debut) *Captain America (debut) *Iron Man (debut) *Hawkeye (debut) *Black Widow (debut) Transcript Click here: https://sonicforhire.wikia.com/wiki/The_Avengers/Transcript to view the transcript Video File:Sonic For Hire - The Avengers Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes